


AAG Verse: Bullet

by TheArtificialDane



Series: AAG Verse [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: One of the first stories from my AAG verse of everyone going to a party.





	AAG Verse: Bullet

Pearl was in a great mood; the night was going to be perfect, absolutely perfect. All six girls went out to celebrate their two year anniversary as the weird and yet perfectly fitted group of misfits they where. At the beginning of their relationship, Pearl had gotten off on the idea of sharing Violet a lot more, than Violet and the other queens had turned her on. She hadn’t lied when she told all of the annoying interviewers that she had no interest in anyone from her season because it wasn’t a lie at the time. 

But Violet made her way under Pearl’s skin, first by intoxicating Pearl with the way she just surrendered so completely, and later, it turned into Pearl finding perfection and peace in the other queen. The peace she found in all of her lovers, though peace was not in the program for tonight.

 

As she and Violet entered the club in New York, they had all agreed to meet in, Pearl checked the pocket of her tight leather jeans one final time for the remote she planned to surprise everyone with, well everyone except Violet, who had the remote connected to the vibrator that was up her lovely ass. Pearl gave said ass a little pat and kissed Violet’s shoulder.

  
“Go get me a drink, Baby-doll.”

  
Violet lifted one perfectly painted eyebrow as if to say, “Really, queen,” but went anyway without complaint. Good, less sass meant Violet was getting into the mood for some serious play, and playtime was coming.

  
Violet made her way through the crowd of the club, not caring in the slightest about the way everyone looked at her. She knew she looked fucking perfect and that all the men in the club wanted to fuck her, but she was very much taken and had no intention of going out to get what she was already getting repeatedly back at home. At that thought, her cock jumped and her ass clenched a little around the vibrator inside her.

 

Urgh, she thought. The toy was already starting to drive her crazy, even though at that moment it was just a heavy weight inside of her, but she knew that it could start buzzing at any time. It felt like torture, and not the sexy kind. Yet. Her tuck was already starting to bother her a little.

  
Pearl stayed by the entrance of the club as she watched Violet and waited for their partners to show up. Pearl chose not to go in drag that night, but Violet had pulled out all the big guns. A beautiful dark wig, a tight latex dress and heels that made her legs look miles long. The club was pretty exclusive, which was why she had chosen this particular club; Pearl did not want to worry about anyone bothering them.

  
Pearl heard a very familiar and characteristic laughter and turned her head to see Katya and Trixie, two queens rarely seen without the other. They had plans to get married within the year, and Pearl couldn’t wait to celebrate their union.  
“Hey, gurl, you’re looking foxy,” Trixie laughed and gave Pearl a kiss just after Katya. “Love the leather look.“

  
Katya also gave Pearl the once over, black jeans and a white T-shirt. Pearl was truly a vision and hot in a way Katya knew she could never be, but she didn’t resent the other for it anymore. Katya saw the bulge in Pearl’s pocket and smiled.

  
“Is that a flashlight, or are you just happy to see us?” Katya loved to tease her partners make them feel uncomfortable.

  
Pearl laughed. “As if I could ever get this chubbed up by that Russian sluttiness you’re channeling.” Pearl and the two others made their way to a table to wait for Fame, Max, and Violet, who hadn’t returned with their drinks yet. “It’s a surprise.”  
  
“A sexy surprise?” asked Trixie.  
  
“It depends on how much you like getting your buzz on.” Pearl smirked. They all sat down and Pearl could see Violet returning to their table with four drinks her in hands. Ah. That explained why it had taken so long. Pearl took the remote out from her pocket and gave it to Katya under the table.  
  
Katya looked puzzled for a minute but then she realised what it was and a look of utter delight came upon her face. “You’re kidding me?!”  
  
“What?”  
  
Katya had a big grin on her face when she looked Trixie dead in the eyes, titled her head towards Violet and turn the vibrator up to max for just a second or two.  
  
Violet yelped and nearly dropped all their drinks when the bullet inside of her came to life and her frustration from earlier only got bigger when the vibrations stopped so soon after they had begun. The only reason Violet hadn’t dropped everything was because Fame had arrived at just the right moment.  
  
Fame smiled and helped Violet to stand up straight again. “What are you doing, you silly-billy? Falling around like that, are you wearing new heels?”  
  
Violet didn’t get a chance to answer since the roar of laughter from the table distracted both her and Fame. Violet blushed all over and she quickly made her way over, bringing the cocktails along.  
  
“You fucking assholes.”  
  
Fame raised an eyebrow and followed. “What’s gotten into all of you? Violet falling is not that funny, is there something on my face? Oh god there is something on my face!” Trixie silenced Fame with a gentle hand on her arm and leaned in to whisper their secret. Fame blushed and laughed as she looked at Violet with clear lust in her eyes. As they laughed, Max joined the group.  
  
Violet gave everyone their drinks, and she didn’t even spit in them which she considered a personal achievement in good behavior. This was going to be a long night, but the queens in control weren’t the only ones who could play the game.  
  
Violet could feel her heart pumping to the beat of the music. The heavy bass almost made the entire club shake, but not enough to truly distract her from the bullet vibe up her ass. It had been quiet for almost twenty minutes, and it started to drive her insane. They had teased her constantly earlier that night.   
  
They made her sit perfectly still with it vibrating inside her and tortured her by turning it off whenever she could help but move with it. Her partners passed the remote around between the five of them; all of them took their precious time in teasing her and taunting her. They grinded against her on the dance floor, one after the other, without ever giving her the chance to get off, leaving her completely frustrated once they left her alone to watch her dance by herself.  
  
A sea of bodies surrounded her, all of them dancing and grinding to the music. The darkness of the club and the flashing lights made it seem like anything could happen. Violet kept dancing as she emptied her fifth drink of the night in a long gulp. The room spun a little, but who really cared? This was what life was truly about. Right here, right now, she was just another anonymous body out for a night of fun, out to dance, to live, and to fuck or get fucked.   
  
At that moment, the vibrator inside her came alive, at a lower setting, but it still surprised Violet to the point where she nearly dropped her empty glass. Even over the sound of the music she could hear Katya’s signature laugh, and it caused her to bump into someone. That someone happened to be a tall and very muscular man who wore a tight white shirt that showed off his impressive pecks. Violet felt dwarfed standing next to him. and she didn’t know if it was the vibrator buzzing away inside of her and the alcohol or because she was genuinely attracted to the other, but damn, he was hot.  
  
“Hey, you’re Violet Chachki, aren’t you?” the tall man yelled over the music.  
Violet stared at the gorgeous man with a flushed face and eyes full of lust, but this was obviously a fan, so she had to pay him attention. This may have been one of the burdens of being America’s Next Drag Superstar, but honestly, the burden did not feel so heavy right now.  
  
She nodded and smiled. “Sure!” she yelled back, hips still rolling to the beat of the music.  
  
“I’m a big fan of yours! You’re one of the sexist motherfuckers I’ve ever seen. That music video…“Bettie,” right? Came four times while watching it!”  
The man and Violet were dancing together, no way to deny it. Their bodies were dangerously close. Violet knew she was toeing the line her partners set for her; she could look, but she could never touch. Let everyone know she was unavailable. She already belonged to someone – or someones – else. But this was a fan, and the gentle vibrations inside of her slowly drove her wild with recklessness. She had to keep dancing.  
  
“Thank you! You look great.” The moment Violet responded, the bullet turned off, which confused Violet.  
  
Strong hands grabbed her waist from behind, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Katya and Trixie tag-teaming the man, keeping his full attention as Violet was being dragged off by…Pearl?  
  
All too soon, Pearl had pulled and yanked Violet to the alley outside the club. Violet had no idea what was going on. What did she do? The alcohol had fogged her mind too much to focus. Pearl spun her around and shoved her into the brick wall. She barely had time to brace herself and protect her face from hitting the wall before Pearl grabbed her hands and roughly forced them above her head.   
  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, you little slut!? Think we wouldn’t notice? Think all of us wouldn’t see you standing there begging for cock?”  
  
CRACK  
  
Pearl’s hand made sharp contact with her ass and Violet gasped, body still pressed against the wall.  
  
“Are five not enough for you, you fucking whore? Begging for someone else right in front of us!” Pearl’s hand made it’s way from her ass to her crotch and yanked her close to his crotch.   
  
“So fucking wet you couldn’t wait.” Pearl squeezed hard on top of her tucked cock, which brought tears to Violet’s eyes. Oh, God, it hurt. “I can feel your cunt dripping. Such a slutty girl, getting all we can give you all the time and still wanting more.”   
  
Pearl’s free hand tugged at Violet’s dress until she had bared Violet’s ass and taped dick for anyone to see. Pearl bit Violet’s neck until she made Violet yelp and then snarled, “Cock hungry whore.” Violet could smell the alcohol on Pearl’s breath, but Pearl’s feral and wild desire for her still turned her on; even though Pearl caused her pain, everything just felt right.   
  
“Please…Please…” Pearl’s hands on Violet’s cock tightened at Violet’s first words since she dragged her out of the club. Pearl twisted her cock, which tore part of the tape off, intending to hurt her.   
  
“Ah!” Violet could already feel the places where bruises started to form. Pearl bit Violets shoulder again before releasing her hands. Pearl opened her own trousers, and with quick fingers, the vibe was pulled out of her, though only to be replaced by Pearl’s huge cock only aided by the leftover lube from earlier.  
“AAAHHHH!” Violet screamed as Pearl started a brutal rhythm. Tears fell from her eyes. Her knees buckled from obscene pleasure and agonizing pain as Pearl fucked her, used her, owned her. Pearl knew Violet’s body like the back of her hand, but this was not about Violet’s pleasure at all. This was a punishment. Punishment for making her partners’ jealous.   
  
Violet whined and clenched but little did it help; at that moment, she was just a hole to be used, her pleasure unimportant.  
  
Pearl came deep within her with a grunt and another bite to Violet’s neck. Violet felt like a chew-toy. Bruises already littered her hips. Her neck had clusters of bites, and her poor cock nearly looked blue from the lack of care.   
Violet, however, was flying and floating with the pain. Everything around her felt unreal. Her legs shook. Her vision blurred. Her cock pulsed to the quick beat of her heart. Each neck bite throbbed in staccato.   
  
Pearl pulled out and gave her neck a short kiss. Cum dripped out of her hole. Violet leaned against the wall.   
  
“Clean up. We’re going home right now. You still have four other apologies to make.“


End file.
